


As Long as We're Together

by YoYoHa



Series: Soulbonded [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut, dubcon, side Red Wine/Steak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoYoHa/pseuds/YoYoHa
Summary: “Everything is always about the mission,” Milk said lowly, a hint of ice in her voice. Her words struck Black Tea to her core and she gritted her teeth.“Had we stayed any longer, weallwould’ve died. Of course, the mission is important, but none of it would matter anymore if we were dead. I care about your safety, Milk. I need to protect you, like you protect all of us,” she exclaimed and for a moment the two just stood there in silence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it folks. This is Black Tea and Milk's (as well as some other characters) side story that goes along with my SteakWine fic "Soulbonded", so if you haven't read that yet, you're probably going to be very confused! This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> I figured I might help answer some questions, explore Black Tea and Milk's relationship, and incorporate some other characters who didn't get much light in "Soulbonded" all in one fic! Though this one will probably be much shorter. 
> 
> This first chapter takes place during chapter 3 of "Soulbonded"

“How long do you think it’ll take them to figure out they don’t actually hate each other?” Black Tea said as she bit into some hotteok. 

“I’ve been with them for so long, and honestly I don’t think they’re any closer to discovering it,” Gingerbread sighed, resting her chin in her hand. 

Red Wine and Steak were fighting. Again. 

“Honestly it’s probably just foreplay at this point,” Black Tea said flatly, looking over to where the two men were clashing swords. Gingerbread cackled at Black Tea’s blunt statement. 

“We should stop them before they use too much energy,” Milk said, chiming in for the first time since the argument between Steak and Red Wine started. Having finished her own fried rice cakes, she reached over and took one of Black Tea’s hotteok. Black Tea let her. 

“Nah, let them duke it out. They usually get along better afterwards,” Gingerbread replied. 

“I’m so glad we weren’t ever like that.”

The edges of Black Tea’s mouth curved up into a smile at Milk’s words. Between them, she squeezed where their fingers were linked. 

Black Tea didn’t see the need for such fighting. She might not have been considered emotive, but Black Tea was actually quite open with those close to her. Particularly Milk, who had seen a full range of emotions from her; however, the same couldn’t always be said about the healer. She’d never understand why Steak and Red Wine felt the need to fight out their feelings. Maybe it was just a thing with men, but Black Tea wouldn’t know.

They packed up their things, knowing they would have to stay on the move for their mission. 

Fallen Angels were always worthy adversaries, but today it seemed like they were a bit in over their heads, especially considering Red Wine’s recklessness, and when he was slammed with a pointed shell and tossed across the field, Milk broke formation to help him.

A few weeks ago, in a tender moment between the two of them, Milk had confessed feeling responsible for everyone’s lives, and worrying moreso because she had grown so close to everyone. It wasn't surprising that she ran to help Red Wine, both as a healer, and someone who thought dearly of him.

“Red!!” Black Tea shouted, the fact he hadn’t already moved to defend himself meant his wounds must’ve been bad, and she shot through the shell of the snail that attacked him. Steak and Gingerbread were still fighting, and from the corner of her eye, Black Tea could see more Fallen Angels emerging from the forest. Another snail launched itself towards Milk and Black Tea felt her heart drop. 

“Watch out!” she shrieked, running towards the healer and Red Wine, who were in the immediate path of the new enemies. 

In a split second decision, Black Tea knew they had to escape. 

She knew convincing Milk to go without Red Wine would be impossible, so they’d all have to retreat together, but when she ran over to Milk and looked down at the vampire’s broken body, she feared the worst, and while Black Tea was strong, she wasn’t strong enough to carry Red Wine’s dead weight away from battle. 

Swallowing down any hurt, she wrapped one arm around Milk, using the other to fire at enemies. 

“He needs help!” Milk cried, and the desperation in her voice broke Black Tea’s heart. 

“We need to get out of here!” 

It was too dangerous now, and they didn’t have any chance of defeating their enemy, especially without Red Wine’s help. From a few yards away, she could hear Steak shouting. 

“Gingerbread, we have to run!”

She was going to feel horrible for leaving Red Wine, but her first priority was protecting Milk, it always was. The pale-haired girl wasn’t very heavy, and it was easy for Black Tea to pull her away from their fallen comrade, running to hide in the forest. She didn’t turn to see how the others fared, knowing that as long as they survived, they’d make their way back to each other. 

“Black Tea! Let me go! Red Wine is still out there!” Milk shrieked, her voice uncharacteristically loud and expressive. Black Tea felt tears prick her eyes, both for Red Wine, and also for her beloved, who was struggling against her. After running for a little bit, Milk stopped fighting, and after running away far enough, they slowed to a stop. 

Milk was crying. 

“Milk…”

“How could you just leave him? He needed help,” Milk mumbled, wiping her face. Very few saw this side of Milk; how desperate she was to help her teammates, and how expressive she could get. 

“The situation became too dangerous. If we wish to successfully complete the mission, we’ll need to regroup and try again later,” Black Tea explained. 

“Everything is always about the mission,” Milk said lowly, a hint of ice in her voice. Her words struck Black Tea to her core and she gritted her teeth. 

“Had we stayed any longer, we _all_ would’ve died. Of course, the mission is important, but none of it would matter anymore if we were dead. I care about your safety, Milk. I need to protect you, like you protect all of us,” she exclaimed and for a moment the two just stood there in silence. 

“But I wasn’t able to protect everyone. I couldn’t even save Red Wine,” Milk said morosely, sitting against a tree. Black Tea sighed, getting her temper in check and sitting beside Milk. Gingerly, she took one of the girl’s hands in her own. 

“Sometimes that happens. You can’t save everyone,” she said affectionately. 

“But it wasn’t everyone. It was Red Wine. If I had just been able to give him blood, maybe I could’ve…”

Black Tea’s eyebrows furrowed together. She had known that Milk blamed herself whenever their comrades fell, it had been that way since they'd both been summoned. 

“Milk, you know there’s no time for a blood transfusion on the battlefield.”

The pale-haired girl shook her head, tears still falling, but not as freely as before. “No, not a transfusion. He _drinks_ it.”

Black Tea normally would’ve thought someone was joking with her. For a moment, she wondered if Milk had hit her head, or if the grief of a fallen comrade was actually getting to her enough to make her think impossible things. Black Tea would have a hard time believing that though, because it wasn't as if Red Wine couldn't be summoned again. Vampires weren’t real, they were monsters from human fairytales, but Milk never made jokes like that, and at a time this somber, Black Tea was inclined to believe her. 

“So he’s…..a vampire?” she asked incredulously. 

Milk wiped the few remaining tears from her watery eyes. “I didn’t believe it at first either, but I ran a full scan on him. His body can pump blood but not create it, and his digestive system seemed a bit different in order to accommodate absorbing blood he drinks as his own. I don’t know how it happened, and he didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it.”

Few things surprised Black Tea. Milk’s heartfelt confession to her was the only thing she experienced that seemed like an earth shattering revelation, and there were few events in her life like that. This announcement was now one of them. 

“I never knew,” Black Tea murmured. Thinking back to any potential signs she missed. “So if his digestive tract is different, how can he still eat real food?”

Milk gave her a sad look, as if she didn’t want to talk about this anymore, but sighed. “He can apparently eat some food and in small amounts. Liquids are fine.”

“Milk! Black Tea!?” 

The two women turned to the familiar voice from the distance and got up to follow it.

“Gingerbread!” Black Tea called when she spotted the blonde. The shorter girl turned around and trekked through the fallen leaves. 

“Are you guys okay?” she asked, assessing the two for damage. 

“We’re fine,” Milk mumbled flatly. With the presence of another, it seemed she pushed down her emotions again. 

“We gotta find Steak, he grabbed Red before he left but honestly, neither of them looked to good.”

Milk perked up. 

“Steak has Red Wine?” she asked. 

“Yeah, so we gotta hurry and find them, I saw Steak run south from that field, so if we head southeast we should be able to find them,” Gingerbread explained, looking above at the sun to gauge her direction. 

The three sought out and quickly to find the other two. They called out over and over again, despite the danger of attracting enemies. As time dragged on, they grew more fearful of not finding their friends. 

“It’s getting dark, maybe we should camp and try to find them tomorrow? They could’ve headed to the nearest town,” Black Tea suggested. It would be dangerous trying to search for them at night, especially because of the increased activity of enemies as well as natural predators. Gingerbread turned to give Black Tea a menacing look. 

“I know you think that’s the best idea right now, but we’re not abandoning Steak and Red,” she responded, before continuing on. Milk followed after her. 

It wasn’t as if Black Tea didn’t agree that finding Red Wine and Steak were the priority, she was just trying to assess all the dangers and possibilities. 

“Steak!! Red!!” Gingerbread yelled, even louder than she was previously, the scratchiness in her voice already becoming evident. From behind them a ways off, they heard a groan, and they went rushing towards it. 

When they found Steak and Red Wine, all three gasped. 

Red Wine’s wounds were poorly bandaged, and warm blood was seeping through them. He had evident bloodstains around his mouth and Steak, who seemed frighteningly pale, was unresponsive and slumped against a tree. 

Milk was the first to act, and she checked Steak first, seeing as he was unconscious. Gingerbread rushed to Red Wine. 

“Red, don’t you die on me,” she said, using a hair ribbon to wipe the blood from his face. 

While Milk had excellent skill as a healer, those skills were typically limited to one person at a time. 

“Black Tea,” she said calmly, her milky eyes determined despite her blank face. “I need some energy.”

The darker-haired woman pursed her lips, but placed a hand on Milk’s shoulder, feeding her magic into the other. When it was received, Milk stood and called forth a powerful healing shower. They all honestly needed it from fighting earlier and running through the forest, but it was obvious she was using it for Steak and Red Wine. 

Where the rain touched the two men, their wounds closed, and Steak’s skin returned to a healthier looking pallor despite looking a few shades too light. When the rain was over, Milk wavered on her feet. Black Tea caught her, expecting for her to be a bit dizzy after using such a powerful healing spell. 

“We need to take them back to Master Attendant,” Milk said, balancing herself when she got her bearings. With the healing they’d received, the three girls felt at 100%. 

“I’ll take Red if you two can grab Steak.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a little longer than updates on Soulbonded did. I moved into my dorm at school and I'm getting ready for classes to start. I'm thinking I might try to at least post a chapter every Tuesday, if not before that.

Even after they traveled back to the restaurant, Steak hadn’t woken up. 

Milk worked tirelessly trying to figure out if there was something she could do, and even Red Wine seemed a tad concerned. 

Black Tea learned that Steak had let Red Wine feed from him to save his life, which is what put him in this critical condition. Erika had placed Milk, Gingerbread and Black Tea on rotations to watch over Steak’s recovery. The rare moment that Milk slept, Miso Soup came in to check on his healing. 

“Milk, you need to sleep.”

It was the dead of night, and Gingerbread had been tasked with this rotation. In their shared bed, Black Tea was lying alone, while Milk toiled away at the desk in her pajamas reading different books to find something to help Steak. 

“It’s only been 2 days since we got back. He probably just needs sleep, like you,” she said. Milk sighed and closed the book, pinching the bridge of her nose. There were dark circles under her eyes, giving away her exhaustion. 

“You’re right,” she mumbled, turning off the oil lamp and crawling into bed once they were pitched in darkness. Alone under the veil of night, both women allowed themselves more intimacy, and Black Tea enveloped Milk in her arms, placing her chin on top of pale hair and brushing through Milk’s white locks gently with her fingers. 

“You’ve done all you can for him, and more. Steak will be fine in no time,” Black Tea reassured. She didn’t enjoy making promises she couldn’t guarantee, but if it helped soothe Milk’s nerves, then it was worth it. 

Milk relaxed in her embrace, soothed by the warm body of her beloved and hand in her hair. She only offered a hum in response. 

“Tell me more about Red Wine’s condition,” Black Tea offered, knowing that talking about someone else might help keep Milk’s mind off of Steak. 

Milk gave another hum before adjusting, fitting herself to the curves of Black Tea’s body. 

“When he was first summoned to Master Attendant and we went on that first mission, he told me, figuring that as a healer, I should know,” she said monotonously. “Like I said, I did a full scan and revealed that he was telling the truth. I think Gingerbread and Steak know, having had a history with him, and Master Attendant was told as well, but other than that, no one else knows.”

“Why Master Attendant?”

“Red Wine feeds from animals, but Master Attendant also has managed to work with the local clinic and take expiring blood bags for him,” Milk explained. Black Tea made a noise of acknowledgment. “I’d like to study him more. From my initial scan everything looked normal except for his digestive system and kidneys.”

“Kidneys?”

“Science hasn’t been able to figure out what they do exactly yet, but they are abnormally small.” Milk gave a small, frustrated huff. Black Tea knew how much Milk disliked not knowing how to help heal others, and the lack of knowledge when it came to the body and what went on inside of it attributed to that. Magic was able to set so many things straight, but without it, medicine had a long way to go. 

When Milk said nothing more on the subject, Black Tea assumed their conversation was over, and the two sat in comfortable silence with Black Tea brushing through the other’s long tresses. After a few moments, Black Tea felt Milk’s breath even out by the warmth at her collar, and she allowed herself to sleep as well. 

When it was time for Milk’s rotation, Black Tea didn’t have the heart to wake her, and instead, quietly got dressed in casual attire and snuck out of their room to go to Steak instead. She lightly knocked on Miso Soup’s door, hoping he’d be awake and willing to give a check on Steak’s condition this early in the morning. The sun still hadn’t edged over the horizon yet. 

“Black Tea?” Miso Soup said groggily when he opened his door, and when he saw the woman dressed down he leaned against his door frame. “What could such a lovely lady as yourself want with humble me at this hour?” 

His tone was suggestive, and Black Tea didn’t even have to fight to keep her face blank and bored. 

“I’m taking over Milk’s shift. I need you to run the normal check for Steak,” she responded. Miso Soup sighed before stepping out of his room to walk with her. 

Steak was lying in his bed, still unconscious, though Miso Soup’s checks revealed nothing out of the ordinary. 

“It’s strange he’s still out. He always struck me as a hardy person. Did something happen on the mission?” he asked, packing up his medical equipment.

Black Tea bit the inside of her cheek. Red Wine’s condition and what happened on the mission was information that was on a need to know basis. While Miso Soup was helping check on Steak, it wasn’t like he was giving intensive care and needed to know all the details. She stayed silent until Miso Soup sighed. 

“I guess it’s not that important,” he said, before saying goodbye and taking his leave. 

Black Tea knew that Milk would be upset that she took her shift, but the healer definitely needed sleep. There was silence for a few hours, Black Tea using the time to reminisce about her past, before Steak stirred and Black Tea felt a wash of relief. 

He seemed distraught and groaned when he cracked open his eyes. 

“Here,” Black Tea said, offering a glass of water, “drink this.”

After a moment, Steak let himself drink from the glass. 

“Milk just left to go grab some more supplies, she’ll be back in a moment,” she lied. Milk definitely would be waking up soon and coming in, so the lie wasn’t far-fetched, and Black Tea felt that maybe if Steak thought Milk had been here the whole time, he’d be more at ease. 

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable moment. After having been out for a few days, Black Tea felt an obligation to talk to him and fill in the details of what happened since the battle. 

“We were worried, you know,” she said, after worrying her lip. “Gingerbread found us after we split up and told us she only saw which direction you two headed. It took us a while to find you.”

Steak made an unpleasant face, but didn’t respond. 

“We also saw the bite.”

Steak turned to glare at her, and Black Tea realized she probably stepped on a mine. She held up her hands defensively. 

“You did what you had to do so that you both could survive. It’s okay.”

Black Tea wasn’t able to do much in the way of comfort, but Steak seemed to calm down and after a moment he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I was scared, when I saw him fall. I always am,” he said, voice gruff and scratchy from days of not being used. The confession came as a shock to Black Tea, considering it always seemed like the two were constantly at each other’s throats. The fact that Steak had been afraid for Red Wine’s life was touching and indicative of a much deeper bond. How much deeper of a bond, however, she didn’t know. 

“I understand,” she said, testing the waters, “I get the same way with Milk.”

For a moment, Steak looked at her as if he was trying to puzzle out her words. Black Tea and Milk may be modest and humble about their relationship, but there was no doubt Steak didn’t at least see there was something more intimate there, and the implication that Steak felt towards Red Wine the feelings Black Tea had for Milk were evident. 

She took his silence as a confirmation of her suspicions, even if Steak wasn’t completely sure of his feelings himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff here between our two lovely ladies~ 
> 
> So, a little bit more of a scientific explanation, though it may not be 100% accurate:
> 
> I looked up how red blood cells are formed, and like all cells, bone marrow kinda serves as the production factory for stem cells, but the kidneys produce a hormone called erythropoietin which controls the production of red blood cells by sending info that stem cells need to be made into red blood cells. On top of magical experiments, I'm assuming that at the Academy, Red Wine's kidneys were made ineffective as far as that hormone production went. Many of the other experiments died because not only could they not produce blood cells, but non-functional kidneys couldn't filter waste from their bodies. Red Wine just so happens to have had his digestive system changed to absorb the nutrients of blood, other liquids, and some small amounts of food, and his body can filter those wastes while also absorbing the blood into his own blood stream. 
> 
> It's a little bit of a stretch, but I also assume there is magic involved that is helping some things along. 
> 
> As always, if you see any mistakes, please let me know! My work is Unbeta'd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late!!! I went out of town to visit my boyfriend for the holiday, and when I returned, we were having some issues involving a CERTAIN hurricane. There will only be a couple more chapters to this probably, so it won't be too long now until we're done, and I can get started on making other stuff (hopefully).
> 
> I'm changing the rating for the fic from M to E (honestly I don't even know the real difference, but this fic is going to be a lot more porny than SoulBonded so I figured I'd change it over to E)

Sex was not something Black Tea had experienced. Despite her affection for Milk, they only ever went as far as passionate kissing. Not that neither woman didn’t have desires, but there never seemed to be enough time or energy to make their first intimate encounter…well, intimate. Black Tea had also never learned anything about having sex with another woman, only understanding the basic for heteronormative couplings. Therefore, topics about sex were foreign to her and she tried to steer away from them.

When Jiuniang was wandering the hallway outside Black Tea and Milk’s shared room looking scared and distraught, the older woman couldn’t deny helping. 

“There’s a monster in the wall!” the smaller Food Soul cried, bottom lip trembling.

Yes, sex wasn’t something Black Tea was familiar with at all.

So when they walked to Jiuniang’s room and could hear from the other side of the wall the loud noises that were indicative of lovemaking, Black Tea froze. 

From the way their dormitory was set up, all the women were on side, taking up two floors, and the men were on the opposite side. Black Tea couldn’t make out any voices, but she knew from the building layout that Red Wine’s room was opposite of Jiuniang’s. Her mind went blank in shock, not knowing who could possibly be spending time with the vampire in such a way.

“Let’s leave and figure out a plan for this monster,” Milk said calmly, breaking Black Tea out of her shocked stupor. Sex didn’t seem to faze the healer as much, and Black Tea was grateful for her more mature insight as they led Jiuniang down to their own shared room.

“I wanted to find Yellow Wine,” the young girl mumbled when she sat down on the bed, the comment making Milk and Black Tea looked between themselves. Had Yellow Wine been the one Jiuniang found first, the wall that separated her room from Red Wine’s would surely have been destroyed as well as the occupied party on the other side.

“There’s no need,” Black Tea responded. “We can go inspect the monster."

Milk gave Black Tea a look she couldn't decipher before adding: "And Master Attendant may even approve a room change to ensure you’re safe.”

She wasn't going to question Milk's decision in front of Jiuniang, especially when the young girl seemed so thrilled at the suggestion. Black Tea couldn't imagine feeling comfortable being separated from Red Wine and his mysterious lover by only a thin wall, and when they left to go approve the changes with their Master Attendant, Black Tea voiced her concern. 

"I'll have a talk with Red Wine," Milk said. "But it's better us staying there than Jiuniang."

Black Tea couldn't really argue with that reasoning, but she was still surprised that Milk was so nonchalant about the whole issue. After having explained the situation to Erika, the room change was approved. Black Tea was happy that they could spare Jiuniang’s innocence, but they were consequently given many unwanted details about Red Wine’s flourishing sex life, the most shocking bit coming when they heard Red Wine clearly call Steak's name. It only took a week in the new room before Milk fashioned them some ear plugs. 

“They’re like rabbits,” Milk said blankly, turning the page of one of her medical books. 

Black Tea had nearly put in her own earplugs to go to bed, slightly bothered by the sounds coming from the other side of the wall. The few weeks they'd spent here had made her more tolerant to the thought of sex, but she still didn't enjoy the knowing the specifics about her two teammate's bedroom habits. 

“It’s very strange because they don’t act much differently on our missions, although I suppose they are a tad more cordial,” Black Tea mused. She had already changed into her sleepwear and she stood to wrap her arms around Milk. It was getting pretty late. 

The pale-haired girl gasped lightly, not expecting the contact. 

“You should try to sleep, you know we head out tomorrow for our next large campaign,” she hummed. Milk sighed in to the contact and closed her book. 

“It’s not like I can sleep while Red Wine and Steak are preoccupied,” she commented, heading towards the closet to change out of her casual wear and into sleep clothes. 

Whether or not it was because of the new room and the sexual atmosphere created from the moans and choked breaths coming from the wall, or Black Tea’s own repressed feelings, she wouldn’t know, but she felt her heart pound as Milk undressed. Despite it being a sight she saw constantly, tonight she felt the urge to cover every inch of Milk’s soft skin with her mouth. 

Unaware of Black Tea’s desires, Milk slipped into her normal night gown and removed her brassiere under her clothes, letting it fall to the floor and kicking the undergarment towards the closet. She would grab it tomorrow. 

Black Tea moved so Milk could crawl into bed, and resigned herself to brushing off the faint hints of her arousal. The healer cuddled herself into Black Tea’s side, as she normally did, her thin arms wrapping around the younger Food Soul. As per their usual nightly routine, Black Tea began brushing through delicate white locks with her fingers, and rubbing Milk’s scalp. It was as if she could feel all the tension melting away from the other’s body, and she pressed herself closer to Milk, craving the physical stimulation. 

From Red Wine’s room there was a thud, and both girls were shocked from their relaxed state. 

“Part of me wants to just walk over and tell them to sleep,” Milk grumbled, and the sensation of her warm breath against Black Tea’s neck made the darker-haired Food Soul shiver slightly, and she felt the sensation all over her body, culminating in a telltale tightening between her legs. 

There was a hint of embarrassment and shame that Black Tea felt from the reactions her body was experiencing, despite knowing that Milk never minded and was actually quite enthusiastic when it came to being more intimate. 

“Mm,” Black Tea hummed in response, it being her only response as she shifted her hips slightly. “Maybe we should just wait until they’re done to sleep?” she suggested.

“And what would you suggest we do while we wait?” 

The question hadn’t been made to be suggestive, but Black Tea felt herself get nervous and excited simultaneously. She didn’t respond, and focused on massaging Milk's scalp, accidentally brushing over the sensitive skin where her horns protruded. 

Milk’s breath hitched, and she wiggled lightly in Black Tea’s hold, a soft “oh” tumbling from her lips. The two women were both highly aware of how sensitive Milk’s horns were, and Black Tea stopped petting, embarrassed by the contact.  
"You can keep going," Milk mumbled, and Black Tea took a shaky breath, lightly massaging around Milk's horns. It was an experience she craved yet was simultaneously fearful of, and both feelings grew as Milk shuddered, pressing herself closer into Black Tea as she sputtered out a light moan. 

The feeling of Milk’s large breasts against her own smaller ones created a familiar urge to grasp them, and to feel the large mounds squeezed between her fingers. Despite having never acted on such debauched whims, Black Tea could perfectly imagine how it would feel for the soft flesh spill between her fingers, and the way Milk's smooth nipples would stiffen into peaks over time. Under her own night gown, she felt herself grow damp from the effects of her arousal. 

“Black,” Milk whispered, her hold tightening on the younger Food Soul, as she arched her back under Black Tea’s ministrations. 

Tilting Milk’s head up to engage in a wet kiss, Black Tea began worried that things were bordering on too intense, and despite the weariness in her body, she felt on fire. Milk’s legs entangled with her own, Black Tea’s thigh slotting itself between the healer’s legs as she felt the heat and dampness of Milk’s own arousal grind against her upper thigh. She had to keep herself from rolling her own hips against Milk’s thigh, and felt a shiver prick at her skin when Milk let out a soft moan. 

Definitely breaching territory they’d never encountered before, Black Tea pulled away, putting some distance between them as she let her breathing get under control. She gave Milk a chaste kiss, as consolidation for pulling away. 

“Black Tea,” Milk breathed a bit seriously, reaching one hand to cup the younger Food Soul’s face, her other hand tracing delicate lines over her night gown. “Why do you always stop?”

A shaky breath escaped her, and Milk’s hand smoothed over her thigh, gripping lightly at the supple flesh of her ass. 

“I worry it may be too much,” Black Tea responded, hiding her dark gaze, but even under the veil of night, Milk could see her wanton expression and flushed features. 

Milk brought them together for another kiss, her tongue delving deep into Black Tea’s warm cavern as her hand slipped into her underwear, gentle fingers massaging Black Tea’s damp mound. The initial shock at being touched so intimately made Black Tea gasp, and Milk swallowed it down along with the languid moan that escaped her. 

“I can never have too much of you, Black Tea,” Milk sighed when they parted. Black Tea gripped Milk’s arms, and trembled as her deft fingers parted her lips, feeling between them for the hot and wet slick gathering between her legs. The reserved woman allowed herself to succumb to Milk's touch, trusting in her lover, despite the trepidation and hesitance of being laid so bare. 

Hearing no opposition to her actions, Milk continued exploring and rubbing Black Tea's sensitive folds, slowly feeling the younger Food Soul come unraveled by her slim fingers. 

Black Tea felt overwhelmed, and her heart hammered against her chest as she instinctively spread her legs to allow Milk more room. She caught herself stumbling over whether to ask for more or suggest Milk slow down, but the healer slid her wet fingers fervently against Black Tea’s swelling clit, making her bite her lip to hold back a moan. 

Just Milk’s simple touch felt better than any sexual encounter she’d experienced in the past, and with her lover’s gentle coaxing and soft kisses, Black Tea felt her orgasm mounting, seizing her body as she teetered close towards the edge. The feeling was foreign, having experimented little with herself, and along with indescribable pleasure, she also felt the familiar licks of fear and adrenaline. 

“Milk, aah, I can’t-“ Black Tea choked, the normally refined woman rutting shamelessly against Milk’s touch as her impassioned moans escaped her. Milk said nothing, merely timing the slide of her fingers to Black Tea’s own erratic thrusting, and Black Tea groaned as she climaxed, her empty hole clenching around nothing as her back bowed. The waves of pleasure were electric as they overwhelmed her body, and she held tightly onto the healer as her orgasm crashed into her. 

There was a moment of silence filled with only the two women’s heavy breathing, their lungs sucking in the hot air around them. Milk removed her hand from in between Black Tea’s legs, and the younger Food Souls boneless body slumped lazily against her. In the wake of her release, the only feeling she had was contentment and relaxation beyond what she'd ever experienced before, and a calm peace washed over her, quelling any fear of being intimate.

“I didn’t even know feeling like that was possible,” Black Tea mumbled after gathering her bearings. Milk smiled softly, the slight upturn of her lips nearly indiscernible in the night. 

“I’ve been wanting to be more intimate with you for a while now,” Milk responded. “I guess you just needed some outside inspiration.”

Black Tea hid her face a bit shamefully in her pillow. Steak and Red Wine on the other side of the wall had seemed to calm down, but Black Tea began to worry if she had been as loud as they had. 

“I’m sorry it took me a while,” Black Tea mumbled, her words nearly blocked by her pillow, and Milk placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“I know this was unfamiliar territory for you; I wanted you to take your time.”

Black Tea could not have asked for a more loving and understanding partner, and she wrapped her arms around Milk, drawing their bodies close and hoping that her gratitude could reach her. Despite it being a big step in their relationship, Black Tea realized that nothing between them had changed. There was no pomp or circumstance to commemorate the first time they'd had a sexual encounter, and Black Tea wouldn't have had it any other way, knowing now that she had been placing more stress than necessary on the idea of sex. While it changed a facet of their relationship, it was more like things finally slipped into place, and all the gears and cogs that defined the love and experience Milk and Black Tea shared were now working together in perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hoped that I could write F/F smut considering I've had sex with other women but nOPE. 
> 
> Needless to say, this was indeed my first time write sex between two women, so please feel free to give me feedback on how to improve! I've also been reading recs for other F/F smut works to kind of help get the proverbial juices flowing (har har). 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated, and I would love if you come hit me up on Food Fantasy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any errors! I check over my work, but it's very possible I still missed something!!
> 
> Hmu on Food Fantasy! I'm Nyk


End file.
